Temptress
by indecisive-ays
Summary: "It's only the truth," he said through his own smirk, "You are a slutty little temptress, my love, for using your charms on me at public places." One-Shot. Sometime after Season 2. M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football, and I am in no way making profit of this.**

**

* * *

Temptress **

Rocket really could not help it.

If he was honest, he wouldn't want to help it either but maybe it would have been appropriate if he did. For Tia's sake. And really Tia's sake was his priority at all times usually. Evidently, there were exceptions.

Tia huffed for the umpteenth time as he kept on hastily dragging her. Once they had passed through the crowds and went through a door that was supposedly off limits for non-workers, she had given up on asking him where they were going and trying to shake his iron grip on her hand, thankfully. This was one of the rare occasions he needed to be obeyed without inquiry since his mind was in no state to answer questions. What was he going to tell her anyway?

"We're going to the closest place where I can fuck you senseless. And, no, horizontal surfaces are not a necessity."

That wouldn't be charming and it was likely to cause her to shy away. Tia didn't really mind when things were happening usually, she sometimes cared about the wording of the act though and often got embarrassed after the event. Surprise was his best shot; he was not going to screw it.

A small dark corridor caught his eye and he took a sudden turn, throwing the gasping Tia against the wall:

"Really? That's where we were..."

She couldn't finish it of course. From the back of his mind Rocket gave her credit, he figured it must be hard to talk while being snogged.

_Soon you won't be able to think either._

A shove and he was forced a step back –not more, no, he was quite very determined right now and when he was determined he wouldn't be stopped easily.

"What's gotten into you?" Tia asked wide-eyed.

_Testosterone mostly, thanks to you of course. _

"Well?" she demanded.

He figured out at that moment she wouldn't kiss him back, so he bent his head to reach her neck instead.

"Rocket!" she gasped and he grunted.

_Yeah, my name. Louder and with more intensity if you'd please. Thank you._

Some struggle and a gasp as he lifted her from the ground. A moan when he kissed down her cleavage and her legs hugged his waist and pulled him to her. He grinned and her fingers dove into his hair and pulled at his dreadlocks to make him raise his head.

"What are we doing here?"

She still had to question, of course. Womanly nature. But that's why he loved her so he wasn't going to complain. She was waiting for a response though, so he kept his eyes on hers as his hand caressed her bottom under her skirt –it was only appropriate since the skirt was the catalyser that was responsible for him not being in a state to wait until they got back to the Academy.

"Oh."

Realization dawned on her and he watched as a smirk formed on her lips. So she knew what she was playing at. Good. This way he wouldn't feel like he was taking advantage of her. Tia looked so innocent usually, unlike with Mei, most thought of sexual fantasies involving her would be a crime at one planet or another. They didn't know how sexual her fantasies could get, thankfully. She only revealed it to him.

His eyes narrowed:

"Temptress."

His clever fingers were already working under the skirt; he cast aside her knickers and slowly circled one around her warm womanhood. She whimpered but otherwise only raised her eyebrows at him:

"Why would you accuse me so, my King?"

He decided she needed to be punished for teasing him still and her punishment came in the form of two of his fingers pumping into her while the thumb circled her clit. Now that was what he was talking about: her eyes turned glassy and her lips parted with restrained gasps.

"It's only the truth," he said through his own smirk, "You are a slutty little temptress, my love, for using your charms on me at public places."

"I..." she yelped and then covered her hand over her mouth to stop the noise and scarily looked towards the end of the corridor. His smirk turned devious as his fingers slowed their pace and she frowned, "So now I can't even wear a skirt?"

"You can," he shrugged as his fingers rubbed her folds almost painfully slowly, "But you shouldn't flaunt your killer legs to my face when you're climbing the stairs... or you'll have to get used to dealing with the consequences."

"I'll go ahead and flaunt my killer legs to other men then," she raised an eyebrow and his fingers were gone. She took the opportunity to calm her breath but was immensely disappointed when he put her back on her feet and took a step back. She knew he knew she was just teasing him but Rocket's unreadable expression was on his face now –she never knew what to expect from that.

Rocket watched her face and he was almost able to read her thoughts; she knew where to push him to get his attention but two could play at this game.

"I doubt," he said as he brought his hand to his lips and gave his forefinger a lick –he watched her with his darkened eyes as she gulped, "That they can give you what you want."

He closed his eyes as he savoured the juices on his hand; one finger and then the other... he didn't need to look at her to know she was at the verge of hyperventilating. It was clear when she spoke next:

"And what would I want?"

His eyes opened lazily to gaze back at her and a smug grin worked into his features. He raised one eyebrow and threw a glance down at himself as an answer.

A voice between a moan and a sigh escaped her before she threw herself at him; grabbed his shoulders for support as she pulled herself up and captured his lips. His grin almost turned into a affectionate smile at the similarity with their first kiss, but this was far too demanding on her part to be even considered together with that innocent peck. His grin widened and he kept on standing tall, enjoying her frustration to reach his lips and her tries to practically climb on him. She finally gave up and instead started kissing down his jaw and onto his neck, running her hands over his chest. He heard her mumble something about thankfully getting rid of that stupid hoodie and he gave himself a few more minutes to enjoy her wicked lips on his skin. But when her hand grabbed the low collar of his shirt and deliberately pulled at it he grabbed it and tsked:

"I'm not damaging your clothes, am I?"

"You can," she breathed and pulled at it even more forcefully, "I don't mind."

He grinned and yanked her hand back, keeping it away from himself:

"You are forgetting where we are," he said.

"So you care _now_?" she asked, frustrated.

"I care when I'm confronted with having to go all the way to Academy bare-chested. Or would you enjoy the competition?"

She growled and then gasped when he picked her up and sat her at the verge of a counter that was next to them.

"I hate it when you carry me around like a package," she said, curiously watching as his hand got lost under her skirt once more.

"No," he said matter-of-factly and got hold of her knickers; he snaked an arm around her waist and raised her from the counter just enough to easily pull the underwear down her bottom, "You enjoy it, because you are thrilled that I'm strong enough to do so."

Instead of throwing a glare that she knew would only help him grow coyer, she watched as he dragged the garment down her legs and over her combat boots and stuffed it into his pocket. She raised an eyebrow at him then but he merely kissed her. Well, Rocket never merely kissed her; she thought as a shiver ran through her spine and she threw her arms around his shoulder, he always poured his entire being into it. What she had meant was he had used it as a way to distract her; it was working but she still wondered from the back of her mind what was going to happen to her knickers. And why he had taken them off if he was just going to kiss her? And why was she sitting on a counter all of a sudden? And then again why did she wonder about those when this drop-dead-gorgeous man was giving her lips a treatment of a lifetime? And what was she wondering about again? Did she give a damn?

_Of course, wait –stop distracting me you idiot, and if you could take your lips away just enough... oh thanks, my shoulder blade –that's a good one... and I can actually talk now..._

"Why...?" she started.

"Are you still thinking?" he murmured with disapproval as he lowered onto his knees.

"Well, of course I am- AH!" her hand clapped over her mouth again and she could only stare ahead in disbelief.

He was... he...

Well, what he was doing could only be described as snogging her lips –the ones _down there_. She took a chance to glance at him and could only throw her head back in ecstasy at the sight; her skirt had ridden up and she was able to see him as he had his arms hooked around her legs and his face could only be described as looking like he was _damn well_ enjoying what he was doing. She briefly wondered whether he looked like that when he kissed her usually –that would explain a lot of jealousy she had had to endure.

He sucked onto her clit and she whimpered. His eyes snapped open to directly look into hers at that sound. She could only helplessly bite onto her fingers to stop any more voices and she noticed his eyes took a darker shade as he gazed at her. He sucked and teased her clit with his lips and she couldn't stop the moans escaping her mouth –all of this was too much, his hands caressing her thighs almost reassuringly did nothing but add to the effect his dirty mouth and his intense eyes had on her. She was wrong; it all became too much when his tongue gave a small lick to her sensitive spot and repeated the action quickly when it made her fondle her breast from over her t-shirt.

"Rocket..." it was a mere whisper but nevertheless it made her bite on her lower lip to stop it from happening again.

His eyes narrowed; he was going to make sure it happened again.

He dragged his tongue lower and without further warning pushed it into her womanhood –that made her not only cry out but also jump into the air. He grabbed her hips; he didn't want her going anywhere, and started to penetrate her further, twirling his tongue inside and outside as she closed her eyes to escape his heavy gaze, squirmed to stop him but then again she didn't want to stop him and chewed on her tongue and finally gave in:

"ROCKET!"

He closed his eyes with satisfaction and used his flexible muscle to please her further. She seemed to approve as she moaned the way she moaned whenever she was close but it was a bit hard to make out from between all this chanting of his name.

"ROCK-!"

_And here she comes, _he thought lovingly as she lost her breath and was only able to take quick gasps as her hands took a hold of his head. He had no intention to leave his spot anyway, he kept on lapping at her as her body tensed, jerked and then relaxed and slumped. He looked up then:

"That would end with 'it'."

She blinked.

"You left it at 'Rock'..." he tried to help as he stood up.

He licked his lips slowly.

Her breath hitched at that but otherwise she kept on gazing at him as she breathed heavily.

"Tia?"

He then noticed the hand which had been fondling her breast was now clutching at her heart.

"Tia?" he asked with alarm as he raised his arms to hug her with instinct. She gave a muffled voice from his chest and he let go immediately fearing he had suffocated her. He still grabbed onto her upper arms and bent to get into eye level with her. "Say something! Are you alright? Shit! Shall I call for an ambulance? TIA! Look at me!"

Her eyes snapped into focus and she punched his arm:

"Idiot! I almost passed out and you can't even give me a minute to catch my breath?"

Rocket sighed with relief and ran a hand through his hair. She was okay, she was breathing and if that punch was any indication she was in top form too. He let out a laugh and left a kiss onto her head, there was nothing to worry about...

"Tia?" D'Jok went running by their corridor followed closely by Mei.

Tia grabbed his shirt and pulled Rocket to herself with sudden inspiration so that they could both be absorbed in the darker parts of the small corridor. Rocket grinned at her, to which she frowned. Oh, he was thinking he was so cool now, the idiot. She was going to get back at him at some point.

D'Jok came to a halt, apparently a few meters away, "I swear I heard her from somewhere here..." they heard him say.

"Around here surely," Mei approved nervously.

"But where? There's no one here! No sign outside either..." a sudden whirl of wind was heard as they guessed D'Jok opened the back door of the bar to check outside. Rocket hugged Tia closer and responded with whispering "Just to keep you warm," into her ear when she frowned deeper at him.

"Oh no!" Mei whipped around and they caught a glimpse of her ponytail twirling by the wall, "You don't think they kidnapped her, do you?"

"Who would kidnap Tia, Mei? Our opponents?" D'Jok sounded sceptic and amused.

"I don't know, her parents are ambassadors, you never know with the politicians," Mei was offended that her idea was disregarded so easily.

"But wouldn't she yell for anyone then?" D'Jok asked thoughtfully, "Why just Rocket? A 'HELP!' would have been effective in driving the bartenders here, in any case –if he hadn't been off chatting up the new vocalist- Dale would have had the highest probability of hearing her..."

"Maybe because she trusts him the most?" Mei questioned as they headed back towards the part of the bar that they were actually allowed to be in.

"I don't know... it sounded rather urgent though... Let's go get the others and look for her..."

Rocket snickered as soon as they were out of earshot and earned himself another small punch. He "Hey!"yed as Tia pushed him away and jumped down the counter, smoothed her clothes and started walking out without as much as a glance back at him.

"Well, you're very welcome!" Rocket yelled towards her.

He looked down at himself and growled. He hadn't gotten his turn yet.

D'Jok was going to die.

* * *

**Erm... yeah. My first M-rated thing, so I'm not very confident about it. Just thought I'd share with all that's going on at Season 3. **

**Dale is Rocket's bartender friend from "Us" and this could actually fit in there but it's a long road and I wanted to upload something. I'm now working on another One-Shot, and after that I'll be back to "Us".**


End file.
